Where your heart lies
by Pharaohs Girl18
Summary: Loretta (My OC) and Atem are high school sweethearts and go their separate ways after high school. but he gave her a parting "gift" before they separated, What will Atem think when he meets his son and when he finds out he's part Neko, Partly fluffy and steamy story, mild language. I don't own Yugioh
1. Where your heart lies

Six years had passed since the day of Hebas birth and today was his 6th Birthday. "Heba, breakfast time" Loretta called with a smile as she placed a special breakfast down on the table for her son.

Heba bounded down, excited. "Mum, good morning!"

"Morning Heba, Happy Birthday" Loretta smiled kissing her sons cheek

"What's for breakfast?" Heba asked, excitedly.

"Have a look and see" Loretta pointed to the table, where her son's plate sat.

"Looks yummy, Mum!" Heba sat down, digging into it.

"Hey slow down, you'll get a tummy ache" Loretta giggled.

"Sorry, Mum." Heba apologized, embarrassed.

"Its ok, just sit there a minute while I go and get your present." Loretta smiled at her son as she made her way quickly up the stairs.

Heba continued to eat, excited what his Mother got him.

Coming down again afew moments later, Loretta placed a small bag & a medium sized box infront of her son "its not much but I hope you like it."

Heba pushed aside his plate and dug into the bag, eyes widening in delight. "I love it!" He cried, pulling out a catnip mouse.

"I know your not a little kitten anymore but since your old ones are pretty worn out I thought it would be nice for you to have some new ones" Loretta giggled

"Thank you Mum!" Heba cried, climbing off the chair to hug his mother.

"Your very welcome Heba, I cant believe how fast you are growing up" Loretta sighed sadly

"Can I go play?" Heba asked eagerly, glancing at the bag of toys, ignorant to his mother's mood shift in his excitement.

"Sure, I don't see why not" Loretta smiled weakly at her son as she watched him dash off.

Just then her phone dinged, indicating she had a text."Oh, I wonder who could be texting me" Loretta said to herself as she picked up her fone and then gasped at the name of the sender.

"Hey, Loretta. I don't know if you remember me. I'll be in town for a few days if you want to meet and catch up"-Atem

_'I can't believe it, after all these years, I wonder what made him message me...What am I going to tell Heba though, he's never met his Father_' Loretta muttered to herself as she sent Atem a short message back telling him to come around and what her address is.

After a few minutes, she got a message back. "I can't wait to see you, I bet you haven't changed either"-Atem.

"Ive really missed you Atem, cant wait to see you again. Oh, by the way, I've got a surprise for you, when you come around =) " Loretta smiled as she hit send on her phone

"What time do you want me to come over?" Atem asked in his next message.

"Come around at 12.30 & I will make a special lunch for the three of us" Loretta replied with a smirked

"Oh...okay." Atem replied, sounding disappointed "_Three? I wonder who else lives with Loretta, maybe she has met someone_." Atem thought with a sigh, putting his phone down.

"Better go now, see you tomorrow Atem xx" Loretta messaged back before going upstairs to find her son

The next morning Loretta woke up in a very good mood "I wonder what Heba is going to think when he sees his Father for the first time."

Approaching the front door at 12.25, dressed in a t-shirt and nice jeans. Atem hesitated before knocking on the door. _'I hope this new guy is treating her right..._' Atem thought to himself as he nervously checked his watch for the right time.

Hearing the knock at the door, Loretta sighed happily as she opened it "Atem, long time no see"

Atem leaned in and gave her a peck on the cheek. "You're as beautiful as you were in high school. Glad to see you again."

"Come in and have a seat at the table lunch is almost ready" Loretta smiled, with a blush as she gave him a small hug then stepped aside to let him in.

Atem entered the house, looking around. He saw the scratching post in the corner and a few catnip mice. "You have a cat?"

"You're not allergic are you?" Loretta asked worriedly

"No, not at all." Atem smiled at her.

"That's good, so how have you been anyway, you still look the same as when you did when we were in high school" Loretta complimented him, not know what else to say.

Pink appeared on his cheeks. "Thank you. So what have you been doing?"

"Not much really, oh that reminds me...Heba come down, there's someone here who I'd like you to meet" Loretta called

"Heba?" Atem questioned, confused.

"You'll see" Loretta smirked

Quietly sneaking down the stairs Heba froze when he saw an unknown man in his house. "Heba honey, are you coming" Loretta called seeing him out of the corner of her eye.

Atem spotted Heba. "Who are you?" he asked, giving him a smile.

Not knowing what to say Heba hid behind his Mother and then suddenly transformed

"Hey, it's ok, you can turn back, he's not going to hurt you, this is your Dad, Heba," Loretta said smiling down at the black and magenta feline.

Atem's eyes widened at the last words she said and at the cat peeking at him. "Did you just say-?"

"That's right, he is your son Atem" Loretta smiled

Slowly transforming back into his normal self Heba smiled up at Atem "D-Daddy...?"

"Why didn't you tell me I had a son?" Atem tore his gaze from Heba to look at Loretta, shocked.

"I didn't even know I was pregnant until I started getting really sick one day. But you know back a few years ago when were younger & we kinda did it before you left?... Well he's the result of that, he was six years old yesterday"

Atem sighed, closing his eyes. "I figured that. I was wanting to know why I am just finding out."

"I figured after you had left me you wouldn't want anything to do with me anymore, I'm sorry Atem" Loretta sniffed as a tear ran down her cheek

"I would not have taken it out on our s-son." Atem stuttered a bit on the last word, still unable to fully comprehend the idea.

"I know you wouldn't have but it was a big shock to me as well Atem" Loretta growled trying to hold her temper.

"You could have told me and I would have at least have been there for him," Atem growled back, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Now, how would I know where on earth you were or what you were doing, I wouldn't expect you to come back here for Heba if you had a family of your own," Loretta explained.

"You didn't even try." Atem barked.

"Phones work both ways Atem!" Loretta growled turning her back

Changing back into a kitten, Heba Slinked off out of the room and up the stairs, away from his arguing parents. Atem started to open his mouth to argue again but stopped, realizing Heba was missing. "Where did he go?"

"He must've left because of our arguing," Loretta said before sighing "I'm really sorry Atem, we shouldn't be fighting"

"I always hated when we argued," Atem replied with a sigh. "Now that I know we have a son, I want to be in his life. Your life too."

"Are you sure about that" Loretta asked with a raised eyebrow, still in a snappy mood.

"Was I ever one to shirk my responsibilities if I knew I had them?" Atem raised an eyebrow.

"No, I suppose not...You did always stand by me at school" Loretta said reluctantly.

"And he seems like a great kid." Atem gave her a small smile.

"He is and I think you would be a great Father to him once the two of you got to know each other better," Loretta said, giving him a small smile back.

"Do you mind if I go talk to him? He's probably scared of how he saw me." Atem said as he started to head towards the stairs.

"Let me go up and talk to him, he will be more reassured by seeing me" Loretta smiled as she gave Atem a small kiss on his cheek

Atem returned the kiss. "I'll wait on the couch. Just call when it's okay to come upstairs or if he'll come downstairs."

"I'll bring him down," Loretta said as she started to walk up the stairs, still with a small smile on her face

Getting to the top Loretta knocked gently on Heba's door "Heba, are you ok, I'm really sorry that Mummy & Daddy were fighting in front of you"

Heba opened the door, peering anxiously up at her. "It's okay Mummy."

"Would you like to come down & see your Dad again, everything is ok now?" Loretta said as she knelt down to his level

"Okay." Heba nodded. "Can I go as a kitty?"

"If you want to but you must change back and talk to your Dad," Loretta said sternly but not growling at her son.

"Okay." Heba transformed into his kitty form and followed Loretta downstairs.

Atem looked up as they entered. "He couldn't handle seeing me as a human, could he?" he asked with a sigh.

"He will change eventually but he needs time to get to know you" Loretta smiled looking down at the black kitten

The kitten went over and nosed Atem's jeans, sniffing experimentally. "This is a little unusual because I know he's also human. It will just take some getting used to." Atem assured the kitten when he backed off, crouched in fear.

"I never knew he was a Neko either until one day I did something that must've scared him and he transformed right in front of my eyes" Loretta explained.

"I wonder where he got it." Atem leaned down and gently scratched his son behind the ear, eliciting a tiny mew from the kitten and a little arch into his hand. He chuckled. "I think I made a new friend."

"Well, he has mostly all your features, maybe he got it from your side" Loretta smiled as she watched Heba & Atem playing together."Heba, are you going to change back now" Loretta asked her son

The kitten looked up at his Mother and then transformed. Atem found his hand on the side of the boy's head and withdrew it, chuckling. "Heba, I'm sorry we argued." He told the boy, going serious.

"Its ok Daddy" Heba said giving his Father a small smile.

"So, what do you like to do?" Atem asked, his small look alike.

"I like to help mummy and play with my toys" Heba beamed

"Would you like me to play with you?" Atem asked, trying to involve himself more with his son.

"What are we going to play?" Heba asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Anything you want."Atem smiled.

"Well, mummy did get me a new game for my birthday" Heba beamed at his Father.

"Well, I'd love to see it," Atem said.

"I'll go & get it, wait there Dad," Heba said excitedly as he raced up the stairs.

"Atem, I know I've said this already but I'm really sorry about what happened between us, it's going to be nice having you back," Loretta said giving him a watery smile

Atem smiled back. "I'm sorry about it too. But now that I know that I have a son, I'm not planning on going anywhere."

"So where have you been anyway, you said in your message you would only be in town for a few days?" Loretta asked clearing her eyes of tears.

"I live in Cairo and I was sent here to bring an artifact that the museum there is loaning to Domino's. I got a job at the Cairo Museum after I graduated from college." Atem explained.

"Well I guess that only makes sense, you do have an Egyptian heritage, after all, I have been meaning to check that museum out," Loretta said as she saw Heba running down the stairs with his present.

"Here Daddy, do you want to play this with me?" Heba asked smiling at his Father.

"I'll have to give you guys a tour," Atem responded to her before turning to Heba. "Let me see what it is." He held out his hand for it.

"Something to do with Snakes I think, I hope it's not scary," Heba said nervously handing the box to his Father

"We have something like this in Egypt. But it's Cobras in particular. Now that's a snake to be scared of, Heba. These are just little baby ones."

"Atem, don't scare him" Loretta growled playfully smacking his arm, turning to her son Loretta smiled "it's not a scary game Heba, your safe, I promise. Now go & have a game with your Dad, we can have lunch after?"

"Ok Mum, come over here dad," Heba said as he led his Father to the lounge.

Atem followed him, sitting on the floor at a coffee table. "Do you need help setting it up?"

"I can do it, I'm a big boy now Dad," Heba said proudly as he pulled the board out of the box & handed his Father a small purple counter.

"You don't want the purple? Atem asked, taking it.

"Nope, blue is my favourite" Heba smiled "you can start daddy"

"All right." Atem rolled the dice. "Five." He counted out the tiles. "Safe for now."

"My turn," Heba said as he shook the dice within his hands then let it go "aww only a two, not fair" Heba pouted

"Don't worry, this game can change in an instant," Atem assured him.

"It's your turn dad" Heba sighed watching his Father roll the dice again & then move his counter.

After the game was finished, ending up surprisingly with Heba as the victor the three of them sat down to lunch, after lunch Loretta sent Heba uo to his room so she could spend some much needed time with Atem "oh man, I really shouldnt have eaten that much" Loretta complained plopping down on the couch

"You are still a good cook." Atem chuckled, a hand on his still flat stomach.

"Im pleased that you think so" Loretta smiled & then sighed happily "Ive really missed you Atem"

"I missed you too. We have a lot to catch up on."

"I know, it's your turn to tell anyway, what else have you been up to?" Loretta asked, subtly wriggling closer to him

"Nothing, really. I haven't dated much. I guess I've been pining for the one that got away." Atem smiled a little at her.

"It's funny that you say that because I've felt exactly the same way, I've tried dating other guys but it just didn't work out" Loretta sighed, resting her head on his shoulder

"Someone still had your heart?" Atem teased.

"...Maybe" Loretta blushed

"Now you're going to have to say it. Spill." Atem smirked narrowing his eyes at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Loretta said still blushing but cheekily poking her tongue out at him.

"Oh, I get it. You were still pining after Joey Wheeler right?" Atem asked, pretending to be angry, knowing otherwise.

"Ha! He was the last person on my mind" Loretta scoffed "although he was kinda cute" She teased

"Oh? Maybe you should call him instead." Atem teased right back.

"Nah, there is only one guy who I've had my heart set on since high school, he was sweet, charming and oh boy was he a hottie" Loretta teased, giggling

"Oh? Pray tell his name." Atem asked inquizitively.

"You have to guess, but his initals are A.S " Loretta smirked

"A-hole Seto?" Atem tried.

"Nice try but no" Loretta said shaking her head.

"You're going to have to give me a bigger hint," Atem said, wriggling closer to her.

"He's got tan skin, gorgeous hair and the most gorgeous eyes" Loretta described, trying not to give too much away.

"I'd say Marik, but his initials aren't AS." Atem chuckled.

"Seto was right, you really are a dork, it's you, you big idiot, arent your initials A.S?" Loretta giggled raising an eyebrow.

"You know, I was only playing dumb, right?" Atem raised an eyebrow.

"Of course I knew, I certainly wasn't born yesterday, I love you Atem and I've thought about you every day since we broke up" Loretta sighed.

"Me too. Where do we go from here?" Atem looked concerned.

"That depends whether you are ready to be in a serious relationship with me?" Loretta asked, scowling slightly

"I'm ready to have it all with you. Maybe not run off to a minister right this moment, but I'm willing to head in that direction." Atem told her honestly, looking directly into her eyes.

"I would like that but yes you are right and we have Heba to think about now. I can already see that he loves you but he will time to adjust further since you havent been in his life for so long" Loretta smiled.

Atem checked his watch. "Is that the time? I better head to my hotel. I have to meet the curator in the morning."

"Why dont you stay the night and I can take you to your meeting in the morning?" Loretta asked, not really wanting him to leave just yet

"I need to get a few things from my hotel room if I'm going to do that." Atem smiled at that idea.

"Ok, I will get dinner started while your away" Loretta smiled, kissing his cheek.

Atem turned his head, kissing her lips before heading for the door. "I'll be back," he promised.

"You better" Loretta growled & then giggled.

Atem drove to his hotel and quickly packed a bag with the essentials he needed and headed out, making sure he had his card key before leaving the hotel.

While Atem was out however Loretta made a quick fone call to Tea before packing an overnight bag for Heba then taking him over to Tea's house. Rushing back upstairs Loretta found her most sexiest dress and then slipped into it, hearing Atems car come back up the drive Loretta stood casually stirring a hot pot of soup.

Getting out of his car, Atem knocked on the door, the bag slung over his shoulder."...Come in" Loretta called with a sniff as she cut up more vegetables to throw into her soup.

Atem entered, setting the bag on the couch. "Something smells good. What's for dinner?"

"Vegetable...Soup" Loretta said with another sniff

Atem heard her sniff and started to say, "What's wr-" as he walked into the kitchen, but stopped short as he caught sight of her outfit. "Woah."

"Whats wrong...Dont you like my new dress" Loretta sniffed again carefully wiping her eyes after washing her hands.

"It's cool," Atem said, trying to act casual.

"Mmhm yea ok, cool, is that all you have to say, spill it Sennen" Loretta smirked giving him a look.

"It's beautiful on you," Atem smirked.

"Much better, thats more the answer I expected from someone like you, oh hold on a minute let me take my apron off first so you can see the front of it better" Loretta smirked as she lifted the apron strap off over her head revealing a very low cut 'V' front

"Much better," Atem smirked in appreciation.

"Dinner won't be long, would you like a drink in the meantime?" Loretta asked, subtly flirting with him.

"Whatever you have would be fine." Atem smiled, not being able to keep his eyes off her.

"Red wine?" Loretta asked, pulling a bottle out from under her kitchen counter.

"Perfect." Atem smiled, nodding.

Pouring a glass for herself and one for him, Loretta handed him his glass and smiled. "To us getting back together," she said holding her glass up.

"And to our family's future," Atem added, clinking glasses with her. "Speaking of which, where is the little guy?"

"I took him to Tea's so we could spend some time alone "catching up" Loretta giggled taking a sip

"Based on what we did in the old days without wine, I look forward to 'catching up' if it involves it." Atem winked taking a sip.

"And I'll enjoying making o- I mean making up with you" Loretta blushed downing her glass

"Is the wine, making you have a slip of the tongue?" Atem arched an eyebrow, guessing what she had almost said.

"Nope, I never said a thing...Oh is that my soup burning" Loretta said quickly changing the subject and dashing back over to the stove

Atem chuckled, shaking his head as he took a long drink.

After dinner was eaten and the pair had downed almost two bottles of wine Loretta was in a cheeky mood "you'll never guess where I've got a tattoo" Loretta giggled & then hiccuped

"Oh? Well, show me." Atem grinned, his cheeks pink.

"Come up to my bedroom and I'll show you" Loretta whispered seductively in his ear then took his hand.

Atem let her lead him upstairs. "You got me drunk for a reason." he accused, chuckling.

"Don't you like being happy" she winked at him, opening the bedroom door.

"Who said I'm not happy?" Atem asked, following her inside. "I'm very happy right now."

Walking Atem backwards so he sat down on the bed, Loretta stood infront of him slowly taking her short black dress off "you ready"

"I've waited almost seven years for this, I'm ready," Atem said getting excited.

Pulling her dress off over her head Loretta looked at Atem and then down at her left breast where a small tattoo was peeking up from the top of her bra

Atem's spotted the tattoo. "What is it? Show me." He demanded eagerly.

Pushing him down further onto the bed Loretta crawled on top of him "Can you see it now, I had it done especially for you" Loretta smiled as she leaned in to kiss him passionately.

After making drunken love with Atem all night, Atem eventually pulled out and rolled off her with an exhaustive sigh. "Much better"

Laying beside him with her head on his chest, Loretta kissed his cheek "I hope I get pregnant"

"We can keep practising if it doesn't." Atem chuckled.

"I don't think you need practice somehow" Loretta giggle, rolling her eyes.

"I still don't mind practising. It's fun." Atem chuckled again.

"Well you are right about that, but I think pleasurable is more the word" Loretta nodded in agreement.

"I like both words." Atem beamed

"You are such a child." Loretta sighed, shaking her head.

"And you love that about me." Atem continued to smile, kissing Loretta's cheek.

"Well duh..." Loretta giggled as leaned over him to give him a much more passionate kiss

"I need sleep," Atem complained, yawning.

"You are such a big baby" Loretta whispered

"I'm going to be hung over and it's late," Atem whispered, dozily.

"Maybe you should cancel your meeting, the last thing I want is for you to be in the hospital with broken bits" Loretta scolded.

"I don't want to get a bad reputation." Atem murmured.

"I know but it's not going to look good if you turn up hungover and covered in hickies" Loretta giggled

"Got any good concealer and a good hangover remedy?" Atem asked, still with his eyes closed.

"I've got plenty of foundation you can use but as for a hangover remedy, sleep is the best option"

"Then let me sleep," Atem said, turning over so his back faced her.

"Ok, night Atem & thank you" Loretta smiled, leaning over him to kiss his cheek.

Atem went to sleep quickly, breathing deeply.

_'I'm so lucky to have Atem back in my life_' Loretta thought as she too drifted off to sleep quickly, snuggled up against Atem.

The next morning, Atem woke up hung over. "Okay, make me look human again, Loretta."

"Those hickies actually aren't too bad, they will be a breeze to cover, how are you feeling otherwise?" Loretta asked as she covered the little bruises in foundation

"Like death warmed over. How about you?" Atem complained, tilting his head over so she could get to more of his neck.

"Not as bad as I thought I would be actually, I've got a small headache but nothing major," Loretta told him.

"Lucky. Feels like Heba as a cat is tapdancing in on my brain." Atem grumbled.

"Aww that sounds kinda cute, but you will be ok won't you?" Loretta asked as she finished with the foundation then kissed his temple "I'll get you some panadol and then you better get going"

"Thanks." Atem smiled, gratefully.

Giving him two pills and a glass of water Loretta smiled at Atem "good luck today with your meeting"

"Thank you. I will return to here if you wish?" Atem asked hopefully.

"Let me know when you are going to be home and I'll make lunch for you," Loretta told him.

"Since I didn't stay the night in my hotel, should I check out?" Atem asked not knowing what he should do.

"I think that would be a good idea, your more than welcome here" Loretta smiled.

After his meeting at the museum, Atem packed his belongings and checked out of the hotel, heading for Loretta's house. He knocked, dressed in the suit he usually wore for meetings.

"Come in Atem, you don't need to knock" Loretta called, hoping it was, in fact, her boyfriend

Atem entered, carrying his bags. "Where can I set my stuff? I checked out of my hotel on my way here."

"Take your stuff up to our room, lunch is almost done" Loretta smiled, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek

"Is Heba still with Tea?" Atem called over his shoulder as he headed for the stairs.

"Its a weekday Atem, Heba's at school, but I don't have to get him for another 3 & 1/2 hrs yet" Loretta called back, checking the screen of her fone for the time

"Hm, what should we do with the time?" Atem asked, curiously.

"I know something we could do" Loretta smirked

"Oh?" Atem raised an eyebrow.

"Do u want lunch first or after?" Loretta asked, raising the opposite eyebrow.

"After what?" Atem enquired.

Raising her eyebrows seductively, Loretta gestured to the stairs with her eyes "what do you think"

"You'll have to remind me, I'm still a little hung over."

Walking over to Atem, Loretta ran the back of one hand down the side of his face and sat the other one on his chest over his heart before leaning in to give him a passionate kiss. Atem returned the kiss, moving his hands to her waist. Deepening the kiss Loretta moved her free hand down to his waist giving his butt cheek a squeeze

Atem smirked against her lips. "Like what you found?"

"It was either your butt or your balls" Loretta giggled.

"Based on how much of a squeeze you're giving my ass, good choice." Atem chuckled.

"I thought you would think that now shut up and kiss me" Loretta growled

Atem returned to kissing her, wrapping an arm around her waist to press her closer. Snaking her arms up and around his neck, Loretta let her tongue slip between his moaned into her mouth, lifting her up a little. "Can you carry me up to our room?"

Atem smiled a little at the word. "Our. But it won't be until I find a way to move in permanently. If I am welcome to."

"You are more than welcome Atem, I want you back in mine and Hebas life, I will help you to sort that out, I would do anything for you"

"Thank you." Atem smiled in gratitude.

"You don't need to thank me, just promise you will stay with me" Loretta smiled

"I promise." Atem murmured. "And I'm not leaving for Egypt tonight." He murmured, drawing her lips to his again.

"Have you cancelled your flight?" Loretta asked pulling back slightly

"I was planning on leaving tomorrow. I was going to be here for four days. A few in my opinion." Atem chuckled.

"So what are your plans now?" Loretta asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I will have to go back home eventually to wrap things up. As much as I hate to leave you two." Atem said sadly.

"Oh, ok...Well, could we possibly come back over with you? Heba only as a week of school left anyway & Heba & I could stay with my Grandparents while you get sorted out?" Loretta suggested, getting excited

"Oh? You have grandparents there? I don't think you ever told me that." Atem said raising an eyebrow.

"Well sadly its Grandparent actually, my GrandFather died a few years ago but you should have remembered that I'm part Egyptian anyway, the surname Tutankhamun doesn't come from any other country" Loretta giggled

"I'm expected to remember everything from that long ago?" Atem chuckled.

"You were my Boyfriend for over 5yrs I thought you would remember that much" Loretta smiled as she leaned into him again, resting her head on his chest

"Sorry," Atem said giving her a small smile and wrapping his arms around her.

"Don't apologise, everyone forgets something now and again, now where were we, are you and your big muscle going to carry me up to our room?" Loretta smirked

Atem smirked. "Of course." He lifted her up in his arms, carrying her up to her room.

"I'm so lucky to have such a handsome and strong boyfriend" Loretta smiled nuzzling into his neck

Getting into her room, Atem sighed with slight exhaustion. "Let me lay down and get comfortable and we can begin what we left off." Atem gave her a smile, trying to hide the fact that he was tired.

"Atem, what's wrong? Are you ok? Are you still not well from last nite?" Loretta asked looking really concerned

"I'm fine." Atem nodded. "You want me on the back on the bed?" He asked.

"That is absolutely perfect, now come here you" Loretta growled playfully as she crawled on top of him.

Atem fought off sleep. "I love you." he murmured.

"I love you too" Loretta whispered against his neck as she peppered it with kisses

Atem slipped unconscious, too exhausted to stay awake.

Looking up to see why he wasn't reacting to her advances Loretta freaked out a little "...Atem, hey Atem sweetheart speak to me"

Atem stirred a little and then continued to sleep.

"Maybe he wasn't as good as he said. Oh well, I'll let him sleep and give him a hand by unpacking his bag for him" Loretta sighed as she gave him a kiss before getting off him then starting on his bag. Atem continued to sleep, unaware of what she was doing.

Carefully and quietly unpacking his bag, Loretta came to a small box of pills hidden under some clothing "what on earth are these" Loretta whispered to herself. Gasping in shock after reading what they were for tears came to Loretta's eyes "I can't believe he was hiding this from me" she sniffed. Atem continued to sleep, unaware his secret was out. Sighing and knowing she couldn't do anything about it, Loretta decided to put the pillbox away & join him on the bed but couldn't get to sleep properly knowing the fact her bf had something seriously wrong with him.

Atem slowly woke up, checking the bedside clock. He realized the bed beside him was empty and sat up, heading for the bathroom to get a glass of water for his pills. Clearing her throat, Loretta sat at her computer desk with a dark glare in her eyes "Are you looking for these" Loretta asked viciously, holding the card of pills between her fingers

Atem spun on his heel, catching the door frame to keep from toppling over. "Where did you get those?" he demanded, eyes narrowing.

"I unpacked your bag for you last night and found them HIDDEN at the bottom, how could you Atem, how could you hide something this serious from me" Loretta snapped with tears in her eyes, shaking the packet at him.

"I-I didn't want to worry you." Atem murmured, turning his head away.

"Don't give me that bullshit excuse Atem, I would have rather heard it from your own mouth than finding it out like this! I love you and I trusted you" Loretta growled, closing her eyes as tears streamed down her face

Atem closed his eyes as the room began to spin. "I couldn't see the pain in your eyes that I'm seeing now." He said quietly, leaning against the doorjamb.

"Atem? Hey, what's wrong, I better ring an ambulance, you don't look too good" Loretta panicked jumping up to support him and then rang for an ambulance.

Atem leaned against her. "I'll be fine...I get this way sometimes..."

"No, you are going to the hospital" Loretta growled

"Hello, can I have an ambulance please, I think my Boyfriend is having a heart attack"

Atem fainted, going limp in her arms.

"Please hurry, he's just passed out" Loretta panicked as she gave her address then hung up.

"Atem, hey talk to me, please stay with me, don't give up" Loretta encouraged him, giving him a small shake to try to keep him from slipping further into unconsciousness.

Atem stirred feebly, only momentarily surprised to find himself on the floor. "I fainted, didn't I?"

"Please try and stay awake an ambulance is on its way to take you to the hospital but yes you did pass out" Loretta sighed

Finally the ambulance came, Atem as rushed to the hospital and put into intensive care while a donor of the same blood type was found, Loretta paced back and forth past his door, anxiously waiting for the nurse to return "Please be ok Atem, please be ok, I don't want to lose you, not now" Loretta muttered to herself.

After half an hour, a doctor entered the room. "Are you Loretta?" he asked, spotting her. "Yes, I am. Is my boyfriend ok?" Loretta asked nervously

"He's stable but in serious condition. Due to his change in condition, we have upgraded his status on the transplant list so the next available heart will go to him. But it's only a matter of hours." The Doctor explained.

"Please help him Dr, I don't want to lose Atem"

"Doctor, we have a request for you in trauma room 1." a nurse at the desk called to him.

"Sorry, I have to go. I'll have a doctor or nurse come and keep you updated. He's the first door on the right." the doctor gave her a brief smile before striding down the hall.

following the doctor's instructions, Loretta found Atem's room and went in "Atem..." Loretta whispered

Atem opened his eyes and smiled at her. "Hey..."

"Thank Ra you are ok, once you are through with all of this though I am so going to kill you" Loretta mock threatened.

Atem managed a weak smile. "You wouldn't kill your...baby daddy...would you...?"

"Of course I wouldn't kill you, I love you too much and I'm so glad that you are ok, you almost gave me a heart attack" Loretta growled, lightly smacking his shoulder

Atem gave a soft sigh. "You're going to still love me when I have an ugly scar on my chest?"

"I will love you no matter what Atem, scars and all." Loretta smiled as tears came to her eyes at the thought of almost losing him. "When did this happen to you anyway?"

"I knew my heart was failing...about six months ago...bad virus..."Atem said weakly.

"What!? That long ago, why didn't you tell me? I don't want to start an argument with you while you are in such bad condition, but whether you knew about Heba or not you still should have told me, I almost lost you" Loretta sighed heavily, still with tears in her eyes.

"I didn't know...you still loved...me..." Atem saw a nurse bustle in. "Any news...?"

"Yes, we have found a donor and if you consent to the transplant, I can take you up right away for it. Time is of the essence." She explained.

"I've loved you since high school and even when we went our separate ways those feelings still remained strong" Loretta admitted.

"If you want to see your son grow up or have any other children in the future, you need this heart Atem, no matter whose it is" Loretta told him, looking from Atem to the nurse and back again. "It's your decision"

Atem hesitated for a fraction of a second before taking the form and signing it. "Let's do it..."

"Good luck Atem, I will be thinking of you the whole time, hoping and praying you to come back to me alive" Loretta sniffed again, kissing his temple.

"I want one better..." Atem gave her a weak smile.

"Only once you have had your op, I don't want you going into cardiac arrest from me kissing you" Loretta smirked.

Atem took her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it, only letting go when the nurse released the brake on the bed. The nurse wheeled him away.

"Bye Atem and good luck" Loretta whispered smiling sadly and holding the hand that had been kissed as she watched him being pushed down the hallway.

Hours later, a doctor found Loretta in the waiting room. "Loretta?"

"That's me, is everything ok with Atem?" Loretta asked with a nervous tone in her voice.

"The operation went well. The new heart was a little difficult to get it beating at first, but now it's beating strong and he'll need to be monitored for the next twenty-four hours in the ICU and will need to take anti-rejection meds for the rest of his life."

"That is really good news, thank you so much, now I will just have to remind him to take them" Loretta frowned slightly, thinking back to when she found his pills in his bag.

"We finally took him off a ventilator a few minutes ago if you want to see him now."

"Of course I want to see him, he's had me worried sick for the last 24hrs" Loretta giggle dryly

"He'll be groggy and don't overexert him." the doctor warned her before leading her to the room.

"Thank you again Dr, " Loretta nodded as she made her way back to his room

"Atem, how are you feeling?" she whispered as she entered his room, seeing that his eyes were still shut.

Atem's eyes barely opened when he heard her voice. "Loretta?" he asked hoarsely.

"I'm here Atem and I'm so happy you're ok" Loretta smiled taking his hand and kissing it. "That's all I can give you, for now, I don't want your monitor going crazy"

"I have a heart...?" He asked, still sounding hoarse.

"Yes, one that is in very good condition and beating very strongly, according to the doctor" Loretta smiled, now with happy tears in her eyes. "You will never guess whose it is though"

"Not Bakura..." Atem sighed.

Loretta giggled but shook her head, "No, but sadly I found out it came from my old ex-boyfriend from high school...Duke Devlin"

"That jerk...great..." Atem grumbled, rolling his eyes.

"Well, at least it isn't from Bakura, speaking of which, you may be surprised to hear that he got killed in the same car accident Duke was in. You have to admit Atem, if it wasn't for Duke I don't think I would be with you today or have...Shit! I nearly forgot Heba, sorry Atem I need to go and ring Tea, I will be back in a minute" Loretta said as she dashed towards the door then turned back to give him a small kiss before going out the door with her phone to her ear.

Atem was already asleep by the time she reached the door.

Moving far away from his door so he could rest, Tea finally answered her phone " Hey Tea, its Loretta, would you mind looking after Heba for a while longer, Atem's in hospital and has just had a heart transplant and I won't be able to get to him before school ends" Loretta explained to her Best friend.

"Wait, what?!" Tea asked, shocked. "Start from the beginning!"

"Ok long story short, for the last six months, Atem has had a bad heart virus that he's been taking pills for. This morning, however, he collapsed on me so I rung for an ambulance when we got here the doctor told me that he would need an urgent heart transplant or he could die. Good news is he's just come out of surgery and is doing fine" Loretta explained trying to stop herself from crying.

"Honey, I can get Tristan to watch Heba if you need me to come to be with you." Tea offered.

"I'm sure Atem would love to see his son and vice versa. The funny thing is, the new heart came from that jerk, Duke Devlin. He was killed in an accident and had the same blood type as Atem" Loretta said trying to laugh but found she couldn't hold back her tears.

"I can bring him if you don't think he would be scared." Tea offered instead.

"I think he will be ok, Heba is very fearless for his age, much like his Father" Loretta smiled, looking back at Atem's door.

Tea chuckled. "I'll be there as soon as I can with Heba. Hang in and tell him I'll kill him if he dies before I get there. God only knows how long it's been since I saw him."

"Funny, I've already threatened him with that and he played the sympathy card on me. I owe you big time Tea, you are the best" Loretta said with her smile growing.

Tea hung up and headed to where Heba was to get ready to leave.

Back in the hospital, Loretta sighed happily as she returned to Atem's room, sitting beside him and taking his hand "You are so lucky, I wish I could just kiss you right now" Loretta whispered, caressing his knuckles with her thumb.

Atem continued to sleep, the heart monitor registering his new heart's regular heartbeat.

Fifteen minutes later, there was a light knock on the door. "Come in" Loretta whispered as loudly as she could with waking Atem, still having his hand held in hers.

Tea led Heba by the hand, her eyes zeroing in on Atem's unconscious form and widening. "He looks awful," she whispered, shocked.

"He's been through a lot but the doctors said his new heart is really good and he should be fully recovered in a few days" Loretta explained, standing up to give Teà a hug.

"Daddy?" Heba asked, trying to look up at the bed.

"Daddy is sleeping right now baby, he's had a big operation to fix his heart, would you like to see him," Loretta asked her son gently, kneeling down to his level.

Heba nodded a little anxiously. "Is he okay?"

Loretta nodded back "He will be, but he needs a lot of sleep, maybe if you turned into a kitten you could sit closer to him until he wakes up" Loretta suggested with a smile.

"I don't think they would allow that." Tea warned as Heba transformed into his kitten form.

"Don't worry, I will make sure he's back to normal before a doctor or nurse comes in, he is very clean" Loretta giggled a little.

Atem stirred as the kitten was set on the bed beside him. "Loretta...?"

"Open your eyes and see who is beside you Atem, but don't get a fright"

Atem looked down and saw the kitten, the sight bringing a weak smile to his face. "Heba..."

Purring softly the small black kitten pushed his head into his Fathers hand 'I love you' Heba chirped

Atem smiled weakly, scratching Heba's ears. "I missed you..."

"I think he may have missed you a lot too, Atem" Loretta smiled

"Sorry, I'm tired..."

"We'll go and let you sleep, I will bring Heba back in the morning for a visit before school, ok?"

Atem nodded, scratching Heba's ear one more time. "Night, Heba..."

Gently walking up the good side of Atem's chest, Heba stood on his Fathers shoulder giving his cheek a small lick.

"I think he's saying goodnight back to you Atem, come on you little tiger, time to go" Loretta giggle as she picked Heba up gently and held him in her arms.

"You might want to have him transform, I think they'd be stern about a kitten in the hospital." Tea reminded her. "Although they'd think he's adorable.

"Change back now Heba please," Loretta said softly but sternly.

"He is very adorable, but you are right Tea" Loretta nodded

Heba leapt lightly from her arms, transforming in midair so he landed on his feet, very catlike. "Okay, Mom."

"Now say goodnight to your Father please, we need to get you home and to bed"

"Night, Daddy." Heba waved.

Atem was already asleep.

After giving Atem a light kiss on his cheek, Loretta, Tea and Heba crept out of Atem's room allowing him to sleep.

Two days later while Loretta was on her way in to visit Atem, she suddenly felt sick so pulled over onto the side of the road "argh yuck, why am I being sick suddenly" Loretta muttered to herself.

In the Hospital, Atem was sitting up in bed, healthy enough now. "Where's Loretta? Wasn't she going to be here by now?" he wondered aloud.

"Please don't tell your Father," Loretta said to her son in the rear vision mirror of the car.

"Tell him what?" Heba asked, looking up at his mother from a catnip toy.

"Never mind" Loretta smiled as she shook her head & then continued on to drive towards the hospital '_I hope Atem doesn't think I'm not coming_' Loretta thought.

Atem was getting anxious as the time passed. "Where is she?" he muttered.

Turning up at the hospital 10 minutes later Loretta quietly walked up the the door of Atem's room and knocked.

"Come in," Atem responded, hopeful it was Loretta.

"Im so sorry Im late Atem, how are you feeling" Loretta asked as a wave of relief washed over her at seeing how good he looked.

"Better. The doctor said I could try sitting up for a little bit. But he'll want me up and walking soon." Atem said with a small smile.

"Thats really good to hear but don't push yourself ok, would you like some help to sit up now?" Loretta asked as she came to sit on the side of his bed.

"Thanks, that would be appreciated. Just be careful, I'm sore." Atem complain slightly.

"Of course I'll be careful, have I ever hurt you before" Loretta smirked as she came closer to help him.

"Well, there was that one time..." Atem's still slightly pale face flushed pink at the memory.

"Atem...Not infront of Heba" Loretta growled out of the corner of her mouth gesturing down to him with her eyes

Atem gave her an innocent look. "What? I didn't say anything."

"You didnt have to...Easy now just sit up slowly and keep your mind out of the gutter, you don't want problems with your new heart before your even out of the hospital" Loretta told him sternly while gently pushing on his back to help him sit up.

"Don't worry, thinking about that is going nowhere. I'm too weak to get any reaction." Atem smiled weakly at her as he let her help him.

"Just don't overexert yourself, ok? I love you and it's been hard enough for me with you being in the hospital in the first place"

"I know. But I have a new lease on life to go with my new family." Atem beamed.

"And I'm so very glad that you do, I doubt though that the doctors will let you fly all the way to Egypt unless you are completely better too" Loretta reminded him

"Could you call Ishizu and organize for my transfer?" Atem asked hopefully.

"Of course I can, do you know her number?" Loretta asked, picking up his phone.

"Look in my contacts. Would you also arrange to get my stuff moved if she agrees?" Atem asked.

"Definitely, I don't see why she wouldn't" Loretta smiled as she scrolled through his phone contacts finding Ishizu's number "Be back soon ok?"

Atem smiled. "Of course." He laid back against the pillows.

After speaking on the phone to Ishizu and a moving company, Loretta came back into the room with a big smile on her face "Ishizu is going to get you transfered and a company is going to pack your stuff up tomorrow morning and ship it over so all we have to do is pick it up from the port in 12days time"

"Well, I will be wearing this probably for the next twelve days unless they'll let you bring me a pair of pyjamas," Atem complained with a small chuckle.

"I dont mind buying you some clothes in the meantime, that reminds me, I better get Heba off to school and then I will be back later with new pj's for you," Loretta told him.

"I'll see you later then." Atem said with a smile

"I love you" Loretta said blowing him a kiss.

"I love you too." Atem was already sleepy but trying to stay awake until she left.

"Thats so nice to hear" Loretta whispered as she left

Atem fell asleep, breathing deeply.


	2. Two surprises

It had been six months since Atem had come out of hospital and had finally settled in with Loretta with all his things. "I cant believe Daddy hasnt noticed you yet" Loretta whispered as she caressed the small bump in her stomach while she cooked dinner

Atem entered the kitchen, walking with a cane. "Something smells good in here. And looks good."

"Hey, how are you feeling" Loretta turned around smiling at her boyfriend.

"I'm feeling better, thank you. How's Heba?" Atem eased himself into a chair.

"He's really good, I think he's up in his room playing at the moment actually" Loretta said as she came to sit on the arm of his chair "...Ow"

"Something wrong?" Atem asked, instantly alert.

"It's fine, I must've just sat on my tailbone wrong" Loretta lied, trying to keep her hands away from her stomach.

Atem reached out to steady her and found the bump. "What is this?"

"Busted" Loretta giggled

"Have you been keeping something from me?" Atem looked up at her, raising an eyebrow.

"...Maybe...Maybe not"

Atem growled low in his throat. "Loretta."

"Ok, um Atem...Im pregnant" Loretta smiled as she felt the baby move.

Atem's eyes widened. "How far along?"

"Um...Six months"

"That's how long I've had...Wow!..."

"Proves it worked, doesnt it" Loretta giggled again and then kissed Atem's cheek

Atem grinned. "I can't believe we've been together that long."

"I think now because we have a new baby on the way, I think we should seriously look at taking our relationship further" Loretta pointed out

"How would you suggest we take it further? Not saying no, I just want to know what you are wanting." Atem gazed seriously at her.

Cheekily looking from the the top of her hand to him and then back again, Loretta looked Atem directly in the eye "I can see something missing on a certain finger"

"Ah, well I will have to go shopping first. Unless..." He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes Mr Sennen?" Loretta asked raising the opposite eyebrow at him.

"Do you want to pick them out?"

"Do you remember what my birthstone is? I'll give you a hint, its the same colour as my eyes" Loretta smirked

Atem smiled. "Ah, sapphire."

"Good boy, well then should I expect a very pretty gold and sapphire surprise sometime soon?" Loretta giggled

Atem gave her a smug smile. "If I told you it was soon, it wouldn't be that much of a surprise."

"No I suppose not, oh well I better get on with cooking the dinner"

"Good idea, I'm hungry." Atem's stomach growled in emphasis.

Dropping the washing basket down on the couch a few weeks later, Loretta sighed "Maybe Atem isn't ready to have a serious relationship with me"

Atem appeared in the doorway to the living room. "Need help with the laundry basket?"

"I'm fine" Loretta snapped.

Atem flinched at the response. "What's wrong?"

"What do you think" Loretta huffed

"Honestly? I don't know. I need a little hint."

"I need to know whether you are serious about being in a long term relationship with me?" Loretta raised an eyebrow.

"Of course, what makes you think I'm not?" Atem asked, arching an eyebrow as well.

"Its been over a fortnight since we have spoken about this and I'm beginning to have my doubts" Loretta sighed, losing eye contact

Atem sighed. "If you look in your underwear drawer under that old holey bra you never wear anymore, you might find something."

"Oh? It's not something that is going to jump out and bite me is it?" Loretta asked nervously

Atem chuckled, shaking his head. "Would I do that?

"I dont know, it's been almost 10 years since we've been together and I know how you, Yugi and Joey used to love playing pranks on people at high school" Loretta smirked

"Well, go find out," Atem smirked back.

"I'm almost afraid to, but ok, I trust you," Loretta said as she hesitantly made her way to the stairs and then slowly walked up them.

Atem sat on the couch, listening for her reaction.

Opening her drawer and then scratching through it, Loretta squealed in excitement "I LOVE YOU"

"I take it you found it?" Atem called, chuckling.

Hurrying down the stairs but still being careful, Loretta jumped into Atem's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately

"Careful, honey." Atem murmured, trying to hide the wince.

"Sorry..." Loretta giggled "I guess I got a bit over excited but it's your turn now"

"My turn?" He asked, confused.

Clearing her throat, Loretta put the little black box on the palm of her flattened out hand

"This is my first, and hopefully last time doing this, what are you meaning for me to do?"

"Propose obviously, that's why I haven't put the ring on yet, I have looked at it though and it's just what I wanted" Loretta smiled and kissed him lightly.

"If you want the whole on one knee thing, I need a knee free." Atem chuckled.

"If you can't, I won't make you"

"I want to try. But you may need to help me up." Atem eased on to one knee taking the box from her. He opened it up and held it to her. "Will you marry me?"

"Now was that so hard? Of course, I will marry you Atem, I've dreamed of this day for a long time and I only wish we would have done it sooner" Loretta beamed, putting her hand out to help him up

Atem took her hand and stood with a groan. "Thanks." He put the ring on her finger, kissing her hand.

"I love you Atem and thank you so much for this beautiful ring" Loretta smiled with happy tears in her eyes

"You can have whatever kind of wedding you want."

"How opposed would you be to having an Egyptian wedding? Especially since you are full Egyptian and I am part Egyptian"

"Sounds perfect to me."

"What would you wear?"

"My museum uniform, of course." Atem smiled.

"Ha ha very funny, I'm serious Atem Sennen"

"Haven't you ever seen what I wear at work?"

"I have and it's nice but I think you would look really hot in more traditional Egyptian attire" Loretta smirked, trying to stop herself from drooling

Atem smirked. "You like the idea?"

"I like the idea of seeing you in nothing except a pair of black satin boxers but I don't want you being embarrassed"

Atem smirked as an idea came to him. "Come with me."

"What are planning on doing first? I don't want you overexerting yourself" Loretta warned, caressing the scar on his chest under his shirt

"I have enough energy for this." Atem took her hand, tugging her toward the stairs.

"Ok but don't push yourself, if you have to give up early, I won't mind"

Atem led her up to their bedroom and stood her in the middle of the room. He found one of his ties. "Don't want you peeking." He held it up, asking for permission to blindfold her.

"Only because I trust you" Loretta giggled as she let him tie the blindfold around over her eyes

Atem went over to his drawers and pulled something dark out sneaking into the bathroom.

"Atem? Where are you going?" Loretta asked as she heard the bedroom door shut

Atem returned in only the boxers she mentioned and approached her, touching her chin gently to indicate he was back. He reached up and lowered the blindfold.

"Atem, you know I was only joking when I said that?" Loretta giggled but couldn't take her eyes of the big scar near the left side of his chest

"I was thinking since you wanted me to do the wedding in these, we could at least say our vows like this," Atem smirked.

"That is very sweet but I don't even know what I would say, we've only been engaged for less than an hour," Loretta said as she looked at her new ring

"Speak from the heart."

"You start then Mr Sennen" Loretta smirked

"I Atem Horus Sennen do vow to you, Loretta Marie Tutankhamun, that I will love, cherish and treat you like the Queen you are. Every day that the gods allow me to live and whatever is beyond."

"Wow Atem, that was beautiful" Loretta smiled with happy tears in her eyes

Atem smirked. "A guy doesn't snag a beautiful woman like you without having something upstairs." He tapped his temple.

"You are such smart ass, but I agree with your compliment," Loretta said as she continued to smile and kissed his cheek

"Glad you do agree."

"And I'm glad I've got such a handsome fiance like you"

"You don't have to butter me up to get me to sleep with you, you know."

"Too late for that" Loretta laughed.

Atem shook his head. "And what does that mean?"

"Well look what you have done to me already" Loretta giggled pointing at her rounded stomach.

Atem's eyes gazed down at her bump. "Yes, look what I did," he smirked.

"You think you're so clever, don't you" Loretta smirked back

Atem's smirk widened. "I know I am."

"If your done being a smartass id like to say my vows to you now"

"Proceed." Atem waved a hand in her direction.

"I Loretta Marie Tutankhamun vow to you, Atem Horus Sennen, that I will love you forever, treasure and treat you like the King you are to me. Every day I am so thankful that I met you and that you love me and now you can kiss me"

"My pleasure." Atem grinned, bringing her face to his for a passionate kiss.

Deepening the kiss Loretta wrapped her arms around his neck tilting her head over more slightly

Atem's stomach growled, interrupting their passionate moment. He grinned sheepishly. "Sorry."

"It's ok, I bet Heba's poor little tum is rumbling too" Loretta giggled, brushing a blonde bang out of his face

"Let's go eat then."

"You put your clothes back on and I'll get Heba"

"I promise I'll give you a real wedding," Atem promised, heading for the bathroom.

"I know you will Atem, you always keep your promises" Loretta smiled at him lovingly as she made her way to Heba's room

Atem followed her, eyeing her sexy full figure as she walked.

"Heba, dinner time sweetie," Loretta said softly as she knocked and then opened the door.

"Is Daddy eating too?" Heba asked from his toys.

"Yes Daddy is very hungry" Loretta smirked looking back towards the bathroom door "We have something really important to tell you so wash up then come down"

"Okay, Mommy." Heba jumped up and ran to the bathroom.

"_They are both going to be very surprised_" Loretta whispered to herself still with a smirk

"Do you need help with dinner?" Atem asked, heading for the stairs.

"No, I'm fine you just go and relax and I'll dish it up for you two boys" Loretta smiled leaning over to kiss his cheek.

"Okay." Atem kissed her back and headed downstairs to sit on the couch.

Dishing up the dinner up for Heba and Atem, Loretta sat the two plates in front of them and then sat herself down "Now just before you two start eating, there's something I have to tell you two"

"Oh?" Atem raised an eyebrow, questioning why she had something to tell them both.

"Heba, I was wondering if you would like to do a special job for Mummy?" Loretta asked, trying to contain her excitement "Would you like to carry two rings on a special pillow for Daddy and I at our wedding?"

Heba's eyes got huge. "Wedding?"

"That's right, Mummy and Daddy are getting married" Loretta giggled at her sons' expression "Cool." Heba smiled.

"And the other bit of news is, your going to be a big Brother Heba, your going to have a baby...Brother" Loretta smiled as she turned to Atem.

Atem registered shock at the gender. "A boy?" he asked.

Heba caught what his father said and turned to him. "You knew?"

"Yes Atem you are getting another Son" Loretta giggled as she turned to Heba "No he's only just found out now like you"

"About the son part." Atem amended apologetically to Heba. "I found out just a bit ago." "You didn't know it was a boy though" Loretta pointed out "...But you two can eat your dinner now before it goes cold"

Atem picked up his fork, digging in. "It's delicious."

"I'm glad you're enjoying it, feel free to get more if you want it, there's plenty more," Loretta told them.

"If you're anything like me, Heba, you'll be skinny no matter how much you eat." Atem chuckled to his son.

Glaring at her fiance, Loretta cleared her throat then folded her arms across her chest "What?" Atem looked at her.

"You think Im fat, Mr Sennen?" Loretta asked maintaining her glare.

"No, I don't. But I don't gain an ounce of fat. You always teased me about it." Atem pouted.

"Now those were good times" Loretta smiled as her features softened and she began to laugh.

"Yes?"

"What's wrong, you don't seem so convinced?"

"No, I'm fine." Atem smiled at her.

Ignoring Atem's comment the three of them continued to eat their dinner. Due to it being a school night Loretta put Heba to bed then decided to slip into something more comfortable "I hope Atem likes this" Loretta muttered as she looked at herself in the mirror at her short, black, satin nighty.

Atem sat on the couch, flipping through the channels. "Nothing on TV." he sighed.

Clearing her throat Loretta stood in the doorway to the living room "...Oh, Atem" Loretta announced in a sing-songy voice.

Atem looked up and his jaw dropped open in shock.

"I'm happy to see that you like it" Loretta smirked walking seductively over to him and sat down on his knee, blocking his view to the tv.

"You have to be careful startling me like that. You could have stopped my new heart." Atem smirked.

"I think it has been long enough now that your heart should be able to cope with anything I throw at you," Loretta said continuing to smirk.

"Is that a challenge?"

"I wouldn't dare to challenge the "King of Games" Loretta chuckled

"Too late," Atem smirked.

"So? Are you going do something with me looking like this or are you just going to sit there with a smug look on your face?"

The hand in front of Loretta found the hem of her nightgown, slipping underneath. "I've always fantasized about when you were pregnant ever since I found out about Heba," he whispered seductively whilst caressing her stomach.

"Its good to see you have your libido back but maybe we should keep our noise down for Heba's sake" Loretta smiled with a shudder of delight

"Good idea. Keep that in mind while I work."

"I think it's only fair for you to name this baby since you weren't there for Hebas birth," Loretta said kissing his neck

"I'd like to think of other things," Atem noted, trying to get back to what he was about to do.

"Males..." Loretta huffed, rolling her eyes and shaking her head.

Atem raised an eyebrow.

Snuggling up to Atem on the couch after their lovemaking, Loretta nuzzled her nose into the side of his neck "I love you Atem Sennen"

"I love you too."

"I bet that I love you more" she argued cheekily.

"You'll lose that bet." Atem teased.

"Oh, I doubt it, I've loved you for longer" Loretta giggled

"Oh? Since when?"

"I actually had really strong feelings for you even when I was Duke, something was telling me that you were the one but I just couldn't see it, until it was too late."

"I have you beat," Atem replied smugly.

"Oh, yea? How?" Loretta asked, pulling back and raising an eyebrow

"The first day of school freshman year, I entered school with Yugi just before the bell and I saw you standing with your sister. That cute little uniform, your hair pulled half up in that little barrette you used to wear. I fell in love hard right at that moment." Atem smirked.

"And yet my first boyfriend was Duke Devlin..." Loretta growled, "So why didn't you ever tell me you liked me so much?" She continued to ask, lightening up a little

Atem raised an eyebrow. "Do you remember what happened that first day?"

"Um...not exactly, it was a long time ago and having Heba hasn't really helped my thinking but it was something to do with me going out on my first date with Duke, wasn't it?"

"I started to approach, but Duke reached you first and asked you out. By the time we met, you had a date and I didn't want to pressure you. I had to bide my time until you broke up."

"I'm really sorry that that happened, I always kinda regretted dating Duke after what he did to me, I knew you wouldn't have done something like that to me" Loretta sighed sadly as the bad memories started coming back.

Atem hugged her close, resting his chin on her head.

"Sorry, Atem...I shouldn't be talking about him in front of you" Loretta said trying to smile as her bottom lip trembled.

"It's okay, I know I almost let the best thing that could have happened to me slip away."

"If only I could go back and redo that whole day again" Loretta sobbed

"I know." Atem held her close.

"I'm so stupid for thinking that he could be good to me"

"Everyone makes mistakes."

"But it was a mistake that shouldn't have been made, you were there all along and all I did was basically ignore you...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry" Loretta whimpered with tears running down her cheeks.

Atem rubbed her back soothingly, running the bridge of his nose along the line of her jaw. "You don't have to stress yourself out."

"I-I know I shouldn't but I'm just so mad at myself" Loretta growled lightly hitting Atems chest on the good side

"Hey, don't hit the sweet talker."

"Sorry sweetheart, I love you Atem and I shouldn't hit you" Loretta smiled

"I can think of one place I'd like to hit you," Atem growled playfully.

"You would never hit someone as beautiful as me would you" Loretta pouted batting her eyelashes

"But this place would be sexy." Atem waggled his eyebrows. "May I demonstrate?"

"I don't think I like where you are going with this Mr Sennen" Loretta giggled scooting back away from him on the couch

Atem caught her ankle before she could slip too far and reached over, giving her ass a sharp smack. "You aren't going anywhere."

"Ow! Hey be gentle now"

"That didn't turn you on?"

"Maybe a little..." Loretta blushed

"The lady doth protests too much." Atem gave her ass another more gentle smack.

"Much better, now what were you going to demonstrate to me?"

Atem smacked her ass again, making sure to alternate cheeks.

"Are you going to do anything else except smack me?" Loretta asked raising an eyebrow

"Maybe," Atem smirked as he crawled up her body seductively, giving her a passionate kiss. Falling into Atem's charms once again, the pair made love on the couch, which this time, lasted all night.

Waking up the next morning Loretta found herself alone on the couch, sighing happily after last nights various amount of lovemaking, Loretta got up to get Heba ready for school. After he'd had his breakfast and his teeth were brushed, Loretta walked Heba out and down the road to his bus stop.

"You have a good day today won't you," Loretta said, smiling down at her son.

"Yes, Mummy" Heba nodded, smiling back at his Mother.

After ten minutes or so, Heba's bus finally arrived. Watching her son leave Loretta made her way back home to continue on with the rest of her day until Atem got home from work that evening.

Earlier than expected, Atem came home from work and dropped his bag down on the floor, sighing in exhaustion. "Hey you're home early, everything ok?" Loretta asked, concern lacing her voice.

Before Atem could answer, his eyes rolled back in his head and fell back in a dead faint. "Atem, oh no not again...Atem, speak to me" Loretta panicked as she caught him before he could hit the floor.

Atem stayed unconscious, breathing a little uneven.

"Please Atem, please wake up..." Loretta pleaded as she began to sob on his chest.

Atem stirred, opening his eyes. "Loretta...?"

"Oh thank Ra you're ok" Loretta sighed in relief, sitting back a bit from him.

"What happened...?" Atem asked as he looked at Loretta with slightly blurry vision.

"More to the point, what happened to you, you collapsed suddenly and without warning" Loretta explained.

"I was feeling faint at work..."

"Have you been taking your pills? "

"Yes, I have..."

"Then why did you feel so faint at work? Are you telling me the truth?" Loretta growled narrowing her eyes at him.

"Must not have eaten..." Atem mumbled.

"Atem...What did you just say?"

"Didn't eat," Atem repeated louder this time.

"Well dinner is almost ready, come on let's get you up off the floor and to somewhere more comfortable," Loretta said as she helped him up & then shifted to the couch

"Thanks. Can you get me water?"

"Of course" Loretta smiled as she ran her hand along under his jaw as she walked out of the lounge

Atem sighed and closed his eyes.

Coming back into the lounge & sitting down on the couch Loretta looked at Atem, who still had his eyes closed "Atem, are you sure you're ok, you're making me really worried, that heart of yours isn't giving you trouble is it? You need to be honest with me" Loretta said semi sternly touching his arm.

"Honestly, I'm fine."

"You have had that heart for over six months and last time this happened you hadn't taken your pills"

"Honestly Loretta, I'm fine," Atem repeated.

"Well ok then..." Loretta sighed "You just sit there then and I will get the dinner ready for you as quick as possible"

While Loretta was dishing up dinner she called for Heba to wash up, due to it being ready. Ten or so minutes later two plates of steaming hot food sat on the table with two very hungry boys sitting in front of them "Don't wait for me dig in" Loretta giggled.

"Aren't you hungry mummy?" Heba asked with a mouthful of food.

"No, not really, but I'll be ok. You two just eat and I might have something later." Loretta smiled at them, resting her hand on her stomach.

After dinner was had and Heba was put to bed, Atem also decided to go to bed early since he had work in the morning and was still exhausted with the days' events. Kissing her Fiance, Loretta wriggled down in bed next to Atem and was soon sound asleep enjoying a peaceful dream of her new Son that would be born in the next few months.

* * *

If there is any mistakes in this or "text" language, its because this story is written as a co-op between myself and SparklingDashofEgypt, so please excuse it or ignore it, also hence the lack of description you see normally in my writing. Thank you also to the two people who favourite and followed this, much appreciated


	3. Cats ears

Months had passed and it was nearing the time for Loretta to have her twins, with Atem being at work and Heba being at school she was home alone for the next hour or so. "Please don't come today you two, not without Daddy being here" Loretta whispered, stroking her very large belly

"Is something wrong, Mommy?" Heba asked, with concern as he walked through the door.

"Oh Heba, you gave Mummy a fright, yes im ok no need to worry" Loretta smiled down at her son

"Okay. Can I have juice please?" Heba asked, putting his bag down.

"Go and sit at the table & Mummy will get you some" Loretta told Heba.

"Thanks." Heba hurried to the table and got into the chair.

Halfway through pouring her son a cup of juice, Loretta felt a sharp pain in her stomach making her wince "oh no...not now" she muttered.

"Mommy?" Heba looked instantly worried, looking like his father.

"Im ok, your Brother was just moving around" Loretta lied, giving her son a weak smile.

"Okay." Heba didn't look concerned, waiting for his juice.

Giving Heba his cup of Juice, Loretta sighed "Mummy is just going to sit on the couch and rest" "Okay. " Heba drank his juice.

Taking her phone with her, Loretta made her way to the couch but stopped short when she felt wetness between her legs "Heba..."

"Mommy?" Heba called, concerned when he heard his name.

"Can you do a job for Mummy please" Loretta called back.

"Of course." Heba climbed off the chair and hurried to his mother. "What is it?"

"Now this is really...Important, can you ring an ambulance for Mummy while I try to get Daddy on the phone" Loretta asked, starting to pant from the pain.

"I know how to do that!" Heba reached for the phone and called for an ambulance. He gave the address like he was taught. "They said they will be here in five minutes," he informed his mother.

"You are going to be such a good big Brother...Now I hope your Father picks his phone up...Come on Atem...Please answer" Loretta panted, slowly lowering herself dont onto the couch.

Atem answered the phone. "Atem speaking."

"Atem...You need to...ow come home, I'm in...Labour" Loretta moaned, panting heavily.

"I'll be home right away." Atem hung up, reaching for his things before leaving.

"Please hurry..." Loretta whispered before turning to Heba "Can you see the Ambulance yet" Heba hurried to the window. "Yeah, they're here!"

"Open the door for them and tell them where I am...Please" Loretta instructed as a large contraction hit.

Heba hurried to the door and opened it, letting the paramedic in. "What is your name?" the first paramedic asked Loretta.

"What do you need to know...My name for" Loretta snapped

"Sorry, miss. I'm just trying to help. How far along are you?"

"I dont know but im in...alot of pain" Loretta cried.

"Okay, we'll get you to the hospital. You can have the Father meet you there. Do you have someone to watch your son?" the second paramedic asked, noticing Heba.

"My fiance should be almost home...I rung him while my son...rung you" Loretta panted through another contraction.

"We need to move you with how close your contractions are. Can I help you onto the Stretcher?"

"I think im ok to do it myself...But I need a hand up...please"

The paramedic helped her to her feet as Atem arrived finally. "Loretta!" "Atem, you finally...made it...argh..." Loretta winced again holding her stomach. Being helped up onto the stretcher by the paramedic, with a light blanket draped over her, the paramedic pushed her out of the house.

"How is she?" Atem asked one of the paramedics, walking along the side of the stretcher as they wheeled her out to the ambulance. "She will be ok sir, but her contractions are very close together, I dont even know if she will make it to the hospital before the child is born" the paramedic advised him, pushing the stretcher through the ambulance door

"I'll meet you at the hospital," Atem called, anxiously.

Unable to respond before the ambulance doors were shut Loretta groaned in agony as another very strong contraction hit "I-I need to push..."

"Hang on, Loretta. We'll be there soon." the ambulance took off, sirens going. "Argh...I dont know how much more pain I can take...Please hurry"

Only just managing to get to the hospital and get her into a room, only twenty minutes had passed and Loretta's first son had been born.

Through instructions from employees, Atem arrived at the hospital room, panting. "I'm here, how is she?" he asked the doctor.

"The first baby's born, a son. Now we're just waiting for the second one to be born." the doctor explained. Atem froze. "Um Sir, are you ok" the doctor asked, looking concerned. Atem fainted, the news too much for him.

"Sir, um nurse can you help me with this young man please, he just fainted," the doctor asked a nearby nurse who helped to move him to a row of chairs. "Daddy wake up" Heba panicked. Atem stirred with a groan. "What happened?"

"You fell down after the man told you Mummy was having another baby," Heba told him, relieved. "Right, I remember..." Atem looked up at Loretta. "I'm sorry I scared you."

"And im sorry I never told you the truth...in the first place" Loretta winced as her second lot of contractions started. Atem got to his feet and went over to her. "I'm right here."

"I dont know...if I can...do this again Im...exhausted" Loretta panted and then screamed in pain. "I know you can, honey." Atem encouraged. "This baby I can be here for and I'm not going anywhere."

"I...need...help...Atem...I love...you" Loretta panted before passing out. "Loretta? Loretta! Doctor, do something!" He snapped at the doctor.

"Your fiance will be fine but you need to take your son and go out of the room, it seems she too exhausted from having the first baby and this one is bigger than the first, we are going to need to operate" the doctor informed him ushering Atem and Heba out.

Atem took Heba and went out reluctantly. He tried to stay calm as he paced the hall. After three whole hours, a doctor came out of the room removing bloodied gloves "Atem is it? Your Fiance will be fine, we had to do a small operation to remove the second baby, both of which are fine and resting if you would like to go in and see them".

"Yes, please." Atem nodded and went into the room. "Loretta..."

Only being partially asleep, Loretta stirred a little when she heard her name "Atem...Im sorry" Loretta answered him hoarsely with tears running down her cheeks."It's okay. It's not your fault." Atem took her hand, giving it a squeeze."I couldn't do it...on my own, I was too weak." Loretta whispered, closing her eyes.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, honey." Atem kissed her forehead.

"Thank you for being here Atem" Loretta said as a small smile came to her face "Your sons are over there in their warmers if you want to see them but dont faint again cause you will get a huge surprise when you see them." "Oh?" Atem asked, raising an eyebrow. "What kind of surprise?"

"You'll see" Loretta smirked. Atem went over and gasped at the sight of his sons, one of which had very prominent black fluffy, cats ears sitting on top of his head. "This one looks like Heba a bit," he commented, reaching out to touch the baby's cheek. "Have a better look at your firstborn," Loretta suggested.

Atem looked closer at his other son and gasped. "He looks like Yugi, did you...?" "Never and don't even think like that" Loretta growled, "Then how does he look like Yugi?" Atem accused.

"Seriously Atem? Your gonna start doubting me now after I almost died having him". Loretta snarled "Not what I meant, how does he look like him if he's mine?" Atem asked, looking confused.

"Get a DNA test done if you dont believe me but I'm telling you, he's your son. Just look at the colour of his eyes." Loretta pointed out. "I believe you, I'm just wondering why he looks like Yugi." Atem continued.

"It must be something in your genes besides except for your slightly different eye shape and bang formation, you look a lot like Yugi as well" Loretta pointed out

"True." Atem conceded with a nod. "But I still dont understand, where this Neko gene is coming from, these boys look like me but have ears like a kitten."

"I believe that comes for you too." Loretta suggested then changed the subject "So what are you going to name these two handsome boys of yours, Atem?"

"I think we have to call the one that looks like Yugi, Yugi but what about the other one Loretta? I think you should name our other Son" Atem suggested, still gazing loving at his two sons as they slept in their warmers.

"I haven't had a chance to look at them yet, can you describe to me what the other little boy looks like?" Loretta asked, trying to sit up and look over at the boys she had given birth to.

Standing and thinking for a moment, Atem was just about to answer her until Heba piped up "My baby Brother looks like me." Chuckling at his sons' answer, Atem nodded "Heba is actually right, this little boy does look like him."

"Hmm, so one boy like Yugi and one like his Father, what about Yami for a name...?" Loretta suggested. "You want to call my son darkness? But why?" Atem asked with a gasp.

"Well if you have forgotten, your nickname at high school was Yami, being that your nature and attitude was the exact opposite of Yugi's" Loretta reminded him. "I can't believe how much I have forgotten since HS, but you are right and to be honest I hated that nickname but I also think the name suits my Son." Atem smiled.

"Being that they are twins also, what other name goes with Yugi but Yami." Loretta smiled back to Atem, as she made herself comfortable in the pillows on her bed.

"I can't believe I have three sons now, Welcome to the world Yami and Yugi Sennen," Atem whispered, smiling proudly.


End file.
